


Dreams

by silvermillkk



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dreams, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Missions, Riding, Romance, Sleepy Natasha, Smut, handjob, hop on top, ok, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvermillkk/pseuds/silvermillkk
Summary: He’s pulled away from his thoughts when Natasha mumbles in her sleep, eyebrows furrowing. He then starts to think about how to wake her up. head between her thighs, but as tempting as it is he decides against it, opting instead to shed his clothes and curl up beside her.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	Dreams

The morning sunlight shines into their room. Recently Steve had been sent off to do more missions that take.. well longer than usual, which leaves Natasha waiting and hoping that he returns. and then he finally does, duffel bag in hand, already washed off, now just looking at his love.

Natashas curled up in their bed, the light giving her red hair a glow like no other, almost fire-like.

It’s nearly six in the morning. Steve was meant to be home 2 days ago but as usual there was a slight incident. The guy who they were in contact with set them up, nothing Steve, Sam and Bucky couldnt handle but as one does they got their revenge equally.

He quietly kicks off his shoes and toes them under the bed, hoping Natasha won’t wake.

He watches as Natasha shifts in her sleep, snuggling further into his pillow. Her left hand coming up by her head, sporting the shining diamond, about 3 months ago Steve didnt know if Natasha would be up for marriage but one day he said _"Fuck It"_.

_"Language" bucky said, smirking._

_He is so in love with Natasha, since the moment he saw her, he knew. Well he didnt know if they would actually get married but he knew, nonetheless_

_The look on her face was more dazzlin’ than any of the diamonds. Now Steve was an old fashioned man but he knew Natasha and he had to "switch the game" as the kids say. So instead he did a little scavenger hunt for her, had tony set it up as a bet between Steve and Natasha whoever could be the first one to find "the treasure" Natasha was obviously the first one to find it and when she opened it he could already sense that she had a confused look on her. As she opened it she gasped "no fucking way" she quickly turned around and saw Steve on his knee. In that moment she dropped the box. "No..." she said, flabbergasted._

_"No does mean no.. so" Steve said as he slowly got up._

_"you idiot" She said, hoping into to his arms. "I would love to spend my entire life with you" winking at him._

_He then put the ring on her finger, the ring looking even more beautiful than it did standing alone. "I love it" natasha said, sighing contently. She turned her head back up to him and they kiss, or make out. who can tell._

After that day everyone was surprised, surprised as that they never thought Natasha would be the one to settle down. Everyone was happy though. 

Anyways.

He’s pulled away from his thoughts when Natasha mumbles in her sleep, eyebrows furrowing. He then starts to think about how to wake her up. head between her thighs, but as tempting as it is he decides against it, opting instead to shed his clothes and curl up beside her.

“Steve?” she murmurs as he wraps an arm around her waist, nosing into her sweet-smelling hair. 

“Shhh, go back to sleep.” Steve whispers. not wanting to wake her at such an early hour.

He waits. She then goes back to sleep, Steve sighs and then snuggles more into her.

Three hours later he’s awoken by the curve of Natashas' ass rubbing against his crotch. He’s already sporting a semi, and bites back a groan. Even in her sleep she insists on seducing him. 

She’s makin’ those little noises again, like the ones she made the first time they "fucked" as Natasha had said. They’re all a whimpering mess, breathless, like she’s dreaming about him fucking her, and now he’s fully hard. 

Steve then can’t help himself, thrusting his hips up a little against her ass to get some friction, considers moving her panties to the side and going right home, but then she moans his name, and it sounds like she’s awake. 

“‘morning sweetheart” he grunts, voice hoarse and gravelly from only three hours of sleep. 

Natasha hums, rubbing against him more vigorously. Natasha would be the death of him. 

“You’re home,” she sighs softly, contentedly. Reaching out behind to rub his face, Steve can feel his heart throb as it did once before.

“Mission took longer than expected.” She’s so soft and warm against him, he snakes a hand up under her shirt to holding her full breast in his hand

“Are you alright?”

“All good.” 

Natasha then rubs against him again, Steve groaning. "Actually there an issue that needs solving" he whispers against her ear.

"Oh no.." turning her body around to face him. "Now we cant let that happen now can we?" sporting a smirk.

Steve moans as Natasha takes his cock into her hands. "mm.. no we cant". She brings her hand away to lick at her palm, bring it back then to coat his cock with her saliva, now pumping her fist up and down on him, squeezing ever so softly at different moments. Steves close and he doesnt want it to end like this.

"Why don't you be a good girl and hop on top of me." he whispers seductively into her ear.

She then goes on top of him, Steve moving his fingers towards her pussy, running his finger up and down her slit feeling how wet she is, making natasha moan.

Steve then goes back to laying down, adjusting both of them. She sinks down on his cock, eyes fluttering shut, not even bothering to take her panties off, just moving them to the side. Steve remembers the first time they’d fucked, how she could barely take him all the way in, now she takes his dick like a pro. 

“You’re so good, baby,” he praises.

Natasha moans.

"Being such a good girl for daddy" he says, grinning. A new found kink of theirs that they both love to us. Natasha than begins to ride him faster. Steve pulls her shirt up so he can get a nice view of her tits, bouncing. She then yanks the tank top over her head, tossing it away carelessly. Steve lies back, hands steady and firm on her hips, and enjoys the show. He can tell she missed him from the way she bounces up and down on his cock, whimpering and moaning. His fiancé is horny, and who is he to deny her? 

“Can I come, daddy?” she pleads, and _fuck_ , already? Steve grits his teeth, his balls nearly exploding at the thought of how close she is after just a few minutes. 

“Come on my cock, baby,” he encourages, thumbing at her clit. 

Steve watches her come apart, her hips stuttering as she finishes, Natasha gasping Steves name and clawing at his chest. 

Flipping her over is easy enough, and he throws her legs over his shoulders, fucking into that tight pussy, chasing his own release. His orgasm washes over him, and he bites her neck as he comes. 

It takes a few minutes for them to catch their breath, and Steve is pleased to see a small bruise beginning to form on her neck. Good. The ring already indicates that she’s his, but he’s a possessive bastard anyways. 

“I missed you,” she whispers, pressing her head against his chest.

"Missed you too, dont know how long i've been dying for this.

"For sex or for me?" Natasha jokingly questioned.

He huffs out a laugh. "For you of course.. also for sex". she punches him lightly. "hey when I have a gorgeous woman like you in my arms. who am I to deny" 

They stay like that for a while, Natasha laying across steve, feeling the even breathes of the both of them. She needs to go soon but she cant. A few moments pass and she starts to move.

"No _Stay_ ".

"Would but Furys counting on me to train the others" he sighs, although agreeing. Natasha then starts to get off of him, relishing the fill on him already. Goes into their shower and starts getting ready for the day. Once shes all dressed and finished she goes back to the bed to see Steve asleep.

“Okay,” she whisper. Kissing him on the lips, knowing that he is still awake. “Sweet dreams.” she then sets off to leave. Steve gets more comfortable and sets off into a deep sleep.

His dreams are always sweet, always about her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. hehe <3.
> 
> Leave any comments if you guys have any concerns or suggestions, all is appreciated !


End file.
